


French

by caelestisxyz



Series: Black Lotus [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Being the conniving little shit that he is, underneath the adorable freckles and dazzling personality, Yamaguchi likes to push people's buttons. He's tried to do so in the past with Ushijima but hasn't succeeded so far.So he'll just have to try harder.(UshiYama side story from my  KuroTsuki fic Love in a Hopeless Place)





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last week and edited it during my study break. This pairing needs more love and I'm here to give it to them. This will be 2 parts.

Anything Yamaguchi wants, Ushijima gives it to him. Everything except for sex.

They've fooled around a couple of times. It hasn't been confirmed but Yamaguchi just knows that Ushijima is a kinky fucker. Plus, he's already told Tsukishima this, so it has to be true. Yamaguchi _needs_ it to be true. He's fantasized about this man for far too long to find out that they aren't compatible in the bedroom. And, yeah Yamaguchi knows that sometimes it just takes patience to get a person to reveal their kinks but he's never been the patient type.

Ushijima has Zen-like patience and restraint. Yamaguchi sort of hates that about the man. What's so wrong with wanting someone who can't keep their hands off you? There's something sexy about a lack of control. If he says that aloud, Yamaguchi is sure that it'll come out the wrong way. What he is trying to say is that he wants to feel desired. He wants Ushijima to be just as thirsty for him as Yamaguchi is for Ushijima.

Being the conniving little shit that he is underneath the adorable freckles and dazzling personality, Yamaguchi likes to push people's buttons. He's tried to do so in the past with Ushijima but hasn't succeeded so far. So he'll just have to try harder. 

Ushijima has explicitly stated that the upstairs bedroom at the end of the hall is off limits. Yamaguchi isn't much for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong but this time he'll make an exception. If there is a Deep Freezer filled with body parts, Yamaguchi is fucking screwed. He knows from experience that he has less than ten minutes before Ushijima returns from practice.

They're supposed to stop by the community garden since Yamaguchi wants his own plot. He hears that Kuroo has one as well but doesn't take care of his plants. Ushijima takes care of them for Kuroo and Kuroo is still under the impression that his eggplants are flourishing thanks to him. Ushijima is too nice to rain on his parade. Honestly, Yamaguchi loves how genuine Ushijima is. Everything else is great, he just really wants - no, he needs to have his back blown out by this guy.

Katashi, Ushijima's Doberman Pinscher, perks up when Yamaguchi stands from his seat on the couch. The dog follows behind him as Yamaguchi makes his way up the stairs. Yamaguchi wonders if Katashi will start barking if he tries to open the "forbidden" door at the end of the hall. Surprisingly, Katashi doesn't bark. The dog only refrains from following Yamaguchi into the dark room and that alone makes Yamaguchi nervous. He watches Katashi retreat back down the stairs before he walks further into the room searching blindly for a light switch. Finding one, Yamaguchi flips the light on.

There isn't anything out of the ordinary at first glance. There's a large bed, neatly made with a black comforter. Two black bedside tables and a wall cabinet are the only pieces of furniture. Yamaguchi deflates a little. He was expecting some hardcore shit not another guest bedroom. Why doesn't Ushijima want him coming in here?

Since he's already in there, Yamaguchi moves to the closet and opens the door. 

"What are you doing, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi almost jumps out of his skin. His heart is thundering in his chest and he fears that he's a goner. "Nothing," he automatically yelps. Realizing how idiotic that sounds, he laughs nervously. "I'm sorry?" turning around, he jumps in surprise.

Ushijima is standing directly behind Yamaguchi peering down at the smaller man. "Go ahead," he whispers with a tilt of his head. "Take a look inside."

Since he's already caught in the act, Yamaguchi decides to take a look inside. If he's going to die soon he wants to at least make it worthwhile. And he's so glad that he did. Inside of the closet is the answer to all of Yamaguchi's prayers.

"Holy shit, Ushijima!" Yamaguchi exclaims excitedly. "Can we—"

Ushijima grips Yamaguchi's neck with his left hand and tilts his head back. "You disobeyed me, Yamaguchi. Do you know what that means?"

"You're going to punish me?" God, he hopes so.

"Is that why you disobeyed me?" Ushijima's voice is deep and deceptively calm. "You want to be punished and fucked until your legs are rendered useless?"

"Who needs legs?" Yamaguchi sure as hell doesn't. 

Ushijima smirks. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks as his right hand trickles down Yamaguchi's thigh briefly before he pulls away. "Pick one. Put it on. I'll be back in ten minutes. If you're not ready then, you'll regret it."

Yeah, Yamaguchi doubts he'll regret it. He's sure he'll fucking love whatever happens if he disobeys Ushijima a second time. When Ushijima leaves the bedroom, Yamaguchi grabs the first costume he sees. It's a French maid costume, complete with a headpiece and a garter belt and stockings. It smells fresh, new almost. The costume is incredibly short on him as well.

Yamaguchi loves it.

He has some difficulty with the garter built. After several attempts, he finally has it in place. While he sits on the bed and awaits Ushijima's return, he wonders if this used to be where Shirabu and Ushijima spent most of their time when they dated. Their relationship was never a secret. There are even rumors still floating around about how things ended on bad terms. It has to be awkward for them both to be playing on the same team.

Why is Yamaguchi thinking about this when he can be thinking about his current predicament? He'll worry about past lovers and tabloids after he's been fucked into a coma.

. . . 

Bending over, Yamaguchi is sure to put an arch is his back as he dusts the bottom shelf of the bookcase. His frilly skirt hikes up, revealing the white, lace panties and matching garter belt. It was one hell of a job trying to hook the garter to the white stockings but he got the job done and he knows that his admirer is appreciative.

He wiggles his hips with every swipe of the duster knowing that the movement causes his ass to move in an enticing way. He's been doing this mundane task of dusting and organizing the bookshelf for half an hour. The bookcase was never in need of dusting in the first place, but it's just all a part of the scene. Yamaguchi expected that when he chose the French maid costume, but he never expected for Ushijima to draw this out.

The anticipation is killing him. No matter how deep the arch in his back is or how far his ass is up in the air, nothing happens. None of it works to reel Ushijima in. 

Yamaguchi knows how revealing the panties are. They don't really hold him in, his balls are definitely spilling over and the lower he bends the more prominent they become as they strain against the panties. He's glad he shaved the day before. Without any hair, he's overly sensitive to the fabric brushing against him.  
  
Just thinking about having those strong hands rubbing him through his panties has him feeling hot, eager. Heat trickles down his spine and settles in his lower stomach. All the blood in his body seems to be gradually heading south. Yamaguchi isn't above tossing the feather duster to the side and getting himself off. He'll see how Ushijima will feel if he turns the tables. Make him feel as wound up as Yamaguchi feels. 

Halting his task, he spares a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, Ushijima is watching him closely. The man is seated in a leather chair, shirtless with only a pair of pants on. He raises a brow at Yamaguchi expectantly.

"My apologies, Ushijima-sama," Yamaguchi uses the sultriest voice he can muster. "I was wondering if I'll be awarded once I've completed my task..."

"That solely depends on you," Ushijima replies.

It's not what Yamaguchi wants to hear. Honestly, the only thing he does want to hear is the sound of his own screams as Ushijima fucks him. He's waited for this moment for years. Well, not this exact moment with him dressed as a maid, cleaning shelves. In his fantasies, they always go straight to the hot sex.

Because of those unrealistic expectations(Unrealistic because of Ushijima's belief that Yamaguchi deserves better than rough sex), Yamaguchi is impatient. Roleplay is awesome. Make no mistake, Yamaguchi is definitely into this, but he's eager to have Ushijima inside of him. 

Lowering his head, Yamaguchi places it on the soft carpet and reaches behind himself. "These are kind of tight," he mutters loud enough for Ushijima to hear. He slides the panties to the side revealing his tight, pink hole and his balls. He can only imagine how vulgar he looks right now. Sacrifices must be made in order to get what he wants. Yamaguchi doesn't stop there. He brings his hand back to his mouth, sucks on two of his fingers and reaches behind himself again.

"Yamaguchi." Ushijima doesn't sound amused. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

Fingers circling his entrance, Yamaguchi glances over his shoulder and shakes his head innocently. "No, master." Still, he presses the two digits in. Besides a couple of toys, his fingers are the only thing he's ever allowed in there. He wants that to change today. Gasping loudly, he bites his lower lip as he slowly slides his fingers in and out. "Ushijima-sama..." he moans.

From the look on Ushijima's face, Yamaguchi knows that he's fucked up. A thread of excitement fills him. Further digging his own grave, he winks at Ushijima. Yeah, that should do it. 

Ushijima stands up, walks over to Yamaguchi and towers over the smaller man. "Disgraceful," he tsks, voice deep and heady with lust. "I see that you're not properly trained. That will not do..."

Yamaguchi yelps when his fingers are removed and he's being lifted off the carpet. Ushijima effortlessly places Yamaguchi over his shoulder and carries him back to the chair. When Ushijima sits down, placing Yamaguchi over his lap, Yamaguchi's cock jumps in anticipation. He already knows what's next. 

Ushijima raises his right hand out of fear of seriously hurting Yamaguchi; he thinks it'll be best to not use his dominant hand. "Count to five," he calmly instructs.

"Wait!" Yamaguchi yells, halting Ushijima's hand mid-air. "Use your left hand, please!" 

Ushijima thought Yamaguchi was going to say that he no longer wanted to participate in this scene. Maybe this is too much for his first time. Of course, he should have known better. Yamaguchi has proven, time after time, that he doesn't need to be handled with kid gloves. 

Still, he hesitates. "I could break you, Yamaguchi," he says as a warning.

It has the opposite effect. "Please, break me!" Yamaguchi moans at the thought of it and raises his ass higher, begging to be broken. 

Ushijima breathes out his nose, snorting a little. "So be it." Carefully, he turns Yamaguchi to face the opposite direction for his left hand to have better access.

He lifts Yamaguchi's skirt and adjusts the panties so that they're covering him as much as possible. Softly, he caresses Yamaguchi's bottom with his left hand before raising it. He doesn't even spank Yamaguchi that hard but it sounds like a clap of thunder.

Yamaguchi can barely get a word out to count when Ushijima's hand collides with his ass. His body seizes up as he emits the loudest, sexiest, moan Ushijima has ever heard. Then he is trembling and whimpering in Ushijima's lap. His ass cheeks are red and will surely bruise.

"Did...did you just...?" Ushijima is too stunned to finish the sentence. He can't believe that Yamaguchi ejaculated from being spanked like that.

Yamaguchi looks up at Ushijima, his eyelashes damp and his eyes glazed. "You said five, right?" Once again, his ass is raised expectantly.

Ushijima smiles at Yamaguchi fondly. "That's enough for today." Yamaguchi looks as if he's going to protest, but Ushijima cuts him off, "I think you've earned yourself an early reward."

Understanding washes over Yamaguchi and he smiles brightly. 

_About fucking time!_

 


	2. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spongebob narrator voice* 3 months later~

The maid outfit and undergarments lay scattered on the floor of Ushijima's bedroom. Yamaguchi wasted no time presenting himself to Ushijima as lewdly as possible. He's purposefully left the knee high stockings on, loving the way the soft fabric feels against his skin whenever Ushijima caresses his ankles.

"You look so good like this," Ushijima's deep voice sends shivers through Yamaguchi, "Hard and leaking just for me..."

Yamaguchi sighs contentedly when the pad of Ushijima's thumb traces his entrance before sinking in. Eagerly, he spreads his legs wider, silently pleading for more. He really wants to tell Ushijima to skip the prepping and just fuck him. It's not like he hasn't fingered himself countless times or fucked himself with a dildo, so there's no need for Ushijima to be so thorough.

Then again, he's sure that this is just another form of punishment. Ushijima doesn't plan to give in to him so easily. It kind of feels like a challenge and Yamaguchi has always been up for those.

Between Yamaguchi's legs, his cock is painfully erect and red at the tip. He thinks about reaching between his legs to alleviate his pain. Ushijima sends him a warning look. He thinks this is the perfect chance to get under the man's skin and give him a reason to ignore all pretenses and shove his face into a pillow while he fucks him. But Yamaguchi decides to behave.

For now, at least.

Ushijima removes his thumb and replaces it with two, lubricated fingers. Soft moans fall from Yamaguchi's lips and Ushijima easily loses himself in the sound. He drops his gaze to where his fingers are and watches as they disappear in and out of Yamaguchi. Experimentally, Ushijima he presses both of his fingers to one side, revealing how pink, soft and _wet_ Yamaguchi is.

He can tell from just looking at the man's tight ring of swollen muscles that he fucks himself with toys often. Who would have thought that someone as seemingly innocent as Yamaguchi would be such a slut?

Licking his lips, Ushijima adds a third finger. He no longers worries over Yamaguchi's comfort because he knows that he can take it. He mercilessly shoves his fingers in as far as they can go, twisting and flicking them. Above him, Yamaguchi is rendered to a babbling mess. His desperate moans fill Ushijima's ears like a song. He wishes he could draw this out. He wants to see how long it'll take for Yamaguchi to orgasm from his fingers alone. But then Yamaguchi is touching himself, trying to get himself off, and Ushijima can't allow that.

Yamaguchi is close to his second release that afternoon when his hands are swatted away from his cock. "Toshi, please!" he whines impatiently. "I wanna' come."

"You will come," Ushijima assures him before adding, "when I allow it."

"But-"

"Keep whining and I'll have to shut you up."

Smirking, Yamaguchi sits up. "Shut me up? How?"

Wordlessly, Ushijima moves to a kneeling position. Fisting his left hand through Yamaguchi's hair, he pulls the man's face forward, leveling his mouth to his cock. It's meant to be punishment but Yamaguchi swirls his tongue around the head, eagerly, like Ushijima has just given him a reward. And, to Yamaguchi, it is a reward.

He's awfully talented with his mouth, Ushijima notes. It makes him wonder how many men he's done this to. Not that it matters or anything. Ushijima just wants them, and Yamaguchi to know that he'll only be doing this to him from now on. He intends to keep Yamaguchi by his side for as long as the man will allow it. Allowing someone like this slip away would be foolish.

His goal was to render Yamaguchi speechless yet it is himself who can't form a word. Yamaguchi takes him in as deep as he can, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His petite fingers wrapped firmly around the base as he bobs his head. A vulgar, gurgling noise feels the room, growing louder and more obscene with every bob of Yamaguchi's head. There's so much saliva that Ushijima can feel it dripping down his balls. If they don't stop now, he is going to come down Yamaguchi's throat. And while that sounds amazing, it isn't where he wants to release.

Gathering all of his remaining strength and sanity, Ushijima places a firm hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Enough," he grits out.

Yamaguchi pulls off of his cock with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting him. "Ready to fuck me now?" he asks, lips red, wet, and swollen.

Ushijima doesn't answer. He gently nudges Yamaguchi to lie on his back so that he can settle on top of him. The moment right before impact, he stops himself. This is still Yamaguchi's first time and Ushijima doesn't want to hurt him. He wants to give Yamaguchi time to adjust to his size.

"I've literally had dildos larger than your cock inside of me," Yamaguchi complains impatiently, "Seriously, Toshi, just do-"

His voice cuts off in a whine as Ushijima thrusts sharply into him, burying himself in his tight ass all the way to the hilt. Yamaguchi's body trembles in delight. Spreading his thighs wider, he arches his back provocatively as Ushijima's thick cock works inside him. He loves the pain so much, almost as much as he loves the mind-numbing pleasure itself.

"Fuck me, Toshi," Yamaguchi sobs, his hips jerking so violently Ushijima has to hold them tighter just to keep them still. "Please!"

So much for giving him time to adjust, Ushijima thinks.

It almost makes him wonder who the dominant in their relationship really is. Ushijima can't recall a time where Yamaguchi actually obeyed him. Yamaguchi is the one who instigates everything. He provokes Ushijima until he is given what he wants. The reason why they're even in this position now is because Yamaguchi purposefully disobeyed his request of never going into the _room._

Growling under his breath, Ushijima bends Yamaguchi's thighs further back until they're touching his chest. Angling his hips, he fucks into Yamaguchi like that. All of his frustration is put into the thrusts. He needs to assert his dominance now or Yamaguchi will destroy him in every sense of the word.

Ushijima smirks at the thought. It's actually pretty exciting having someone who blatantly questions his authority.

Yamaguchi's nail digs into Ushijima's ass, the muscles bunching under his fingertips. He doesn't think that the man can fuck him any harder, but he continues to urge him onward. His teeth are rattling, his legs are trembling, and he can feel his orgasm vastly approaching. But he isn't ready to come yet. He isn't ready for this to end.

"Wait!" he calls out.

Ushijima instantly halts, fearing that he went too far, but then Yamaguchi is asking him to bend him over. Yamaguchi's legs are too weak to support him so Ushijima places a folded pillow under the man's stomach. He rests the palms of his hands on either side of Yamaguchi's head as he takes him from behind, viciously pistoning his hips inside of him. He finds himself transfixed by the sprinkle of freckles on Yamaguchi's sweat glistened back and the way the man's ass jiggles every time his hips collide.

Groaning, he presses himself in until he bottoms out and stays that way. Like that, he can feel everything from the way the walls tighten with every breath Yamaguchi inhales and exhales and the way the man's greedy hole tries to suck him in deeper. He's now certain that Yamaguchi is going to be the death of him.

He's caught off guard when he feels Yamaguchi shaking beneath him as he comes. Ushijima fucks him through his release until he's sure that Yamaguchi is pleasantly satisfied. By now, Yamaguchi is so incoherent that he doesn't complain when Ushijima exchanges his fast strokes for a slower pace. He's practically drooling, that is how boneless and dazed he feels. Ushijima lowers his face and sucks Yamaguchi's earlobe into his mouth.

Yamaguchi whimpers. His sensitive cock is rubbing aginst the sheets and his prostate is being abused. He's so overstimulated that it brings tears to his eyes. Ushijima decides to be merciful. Propping up on his elbows, he picks his pace back up with steady and strong thrusts. Since he delayed his orgasm earlier, it takes him longer to follow suit with Yamaguchi but when he does finally come, there's so much of it.

Ushijima empties every last drop of his seed inside of Yamaguchi. He wants to plug him up so that none of it will spill out. He wants Yamaguchi to have his semen inside of him for the remainder of the day, keeping it nice and warm. Then later, he wants to fuck him again and fill him with more until he's sick.

But that will have to wait for another time.

Pulling out of Yamaguchi, Ushijima falls to his side to catch his breath. Yamaguchi's light snores can be heard and Ushijima feels a new warmth overtake him. Smiling to himself, he pulls Yamaguchi into his arms. They can clean up later. Now, he's going to enjoy this docile side of Yamaguchi for as long as he still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> Swiggity Swooty~


End file.
